No todo en una historia cliché es igual
by Furrett Buresion
Summary: ¿Nichiya en vez de Lisanna? ¿Happy como Lucy? ¿Charle como Natsu? ¿Qué como pasó esto? Pregúntaselo a Ichiya, después de todo, su parfum es el causante de todo esto. *Fic en conjunto con Yuki Marvell*
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia la hice en conjunto con Yuki Marvell. Pueden *stalkear* revisar su sensual perfil. Notitas intento de kawaiis abajo(?).**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece.**

* * *

 **No todo en una historia cliché es igual**

En las profundidades del gremio de Blue Pegasus, varios metros bajo tierra, había un laboratorio. Uno donde cierta persona acostumbraba hacer parfums bastante peculiares (unos más que otros), pero esta vez, sin ir más lejos, no se dedicaba a hacer alguno que le ayudara en batalla, ni mucho menos, este era ni más ni menos que para parecer tierno ante los ojos de cierta maga portadora con un exquisito parfum, la gran Titania.

Con cuidado vertió el último ingrediente a la mezcla y lo removió todo bien antes de meterlo en un pequeño bote.

― ¿Chicos? ― El trío trimens de Blue Pegasus apareció de entre las sombras.

― ¿Si, Ichiya-san?

― Preparen a Cristina.

—¡Enseguida! — contestaron al unísono.

Los trimens se retiraron del laboratorio en menos de un parpadeo. Ichiya, en cambio, se encontraba en una esquina buscando un bote más grande. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ya que pensaba en la reina de las hadas y, como no, en su delicado parfum que la caracterizaba.

El laboratorio estaba sumergido en las penumbras, y si Ichiya hubiese prestado más atención habría notado una sombra acompañada de una sonrisa, quizás, siniestra y unas orejas pertenecientes a un felino.

Aquella misma sombra se incorporaba sigilosa hasta llegar a la mesa de laboratorio que ocupaba el maestro del parfum para inventar exquisitos (y otros no tantos) aromas. Más específicamente se aproximó al bote. Cuando ya se encontraba a solo escasos centímetros, de un zarpazo lo cogió y desapareció.

—¡Meen! ¡Este es el correcto! —con un nuevo bote en su poder, buscó el otro.

Buscó y buscó, más el pequeño bote no aparecía. Ya sin mucha paciencia empezó a remover las cosas de la mesa haciendo que en el proceso se cayeran un par de frascos al suelo y se rompieran, pero esto hecho a él no le importaba, solo quería encontrar su parfum legendario.

—¡Meeeen! — semejante grito salió de entre sus labios al darse cuenta de que por mucho que lo buscara no lo encontraría. Se lo habían robado.

Lejos de allí la misteriosa sombra volaba velozmente con sus alas extendidas rumbo a Magnolia, específicamente a cierto gremio de magos.

oOo

Nos encontramos en Fairy Tail, el gremio más revoltoso de Fiore. Esa noche (como todas las anteriores) le rendían honor a esa característica. Los magos luchaban unos con otros, algunos salían volando como si fueran mesas (porque sí, en Fairy Tail las mesas acostumbraban a volar), y un pequeño grupo trataba de cobijarse bajo los escombros.

Lejos de todo ese caos, en la barra, se encontraba una albina sonriente contemplando la escena. Al frente de ella estaba sentado un exceed azul sonriente, mas no por las mismas razones que Mira, sino porque estaba devorando un jugoso pescado.

La fiesta se alargó hasta el momento en que el último de todos los magos cayó dormido de cualquier manera en un sitio al azar del gremio.

Happy, siendo el primero en despertar luego de la fiesta, se fue al lago a pescar pues su tripa pedía a gritos más pescado y, desgraciadamente, ya no quedaba ninguno en el gremio.

Sin hacer ruido se fue volando y poco después, por una ventana recientemente rota, apareció una sombra, una que luego de beber el contenido de un bote, entró con una sonrisa maliciosa en el interior del gremio entusiasmado por la cantidad de aromas que podría inspirar sin que lo patearan después.

Fijó su vista en cierta exceed de blanco pelaje acurrucada en el regazo de una niña de unos doce años. Su sonrisa se amplió y tras hacer una pose exagerada y extraña, que consistía en cruzar sus patas formando una "x", voló en dirección hacia ellas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca... Inspiró, profundamente.

oOo

Happy surcaba los cielos de Magnolia, con un enorme pescado aún vivo en el hocico, "seguro a Lucy le encantaría tenerlo de mascota" fue lo que pensó cuando decidió regalárselo a la rubia en vez de comérselo él.

No se imaginaba (o quizás sea más adecuado decir, olía) lo que estaba pasando en el gremio.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de las puertas del gremio, cogió al pez con una de sus patas y entusiasmado se dispuso a entrar dentro.

— ¡Lucy!¡Lucy! Mira lo que tengo para ti. — Extrañado por no escuchar al instante el grito de espanto de la chica, se fijó mejor en lo que pasaba en el gremio.

Todos estaban apelotonados en la barra y ninguno parecía hacerle el menor caso. Se acercó curioso y lo que vio hizo que se quedara estático y que se le cayera el pescado de la impresión.

— ¿¡Nichiya!? — exclamó con horror.

Natsu se acercó a Erza e intentó arrebatarle al exceed que tenía en brazos, más esta no cedió el agarre.

— Oh, vamos, Erza — siguió insistiendo el Dragon Slayer — tú ya lo has tenido mucho tiempo.

— No os peleéis por mí - men — el exceed se alzó en el aire y le guiñó el ojo al grupo de chicas más próximo y estás solo pudieron gritar extasiadas ante la ternura que les producía.

Happy se quedó en shock al ver a su querida Charle reaccionar de igual manera. A causa de la tristeza se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. No solo le ignoraban, sino que ahora Charle había cedido a los encantos de otro.

—¿T-te gustaría que te enseñe Magnolia? No estoy interesada ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo modales, a diferencia de algunos.

Al escuchar eso, Happy gritó y lloró al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con voz temblorosa a la nada. — ¿Es que todos se han vuelto locos?

Cuando Lucy recogió el pescado que minutos antes había dejado caer para ofrecérselo a Nichiya, no le cupo duda. Sí, todos habían perdido la cabeza.

—No, todos no—respondió un exceed de ojos carmín cruzado de brazos, contemplando la escena tan desconcertado como Happy.

—¡Lily! —exclamó con alegría y esta vez llorando de la emoción al toparse con alguien cuerdo—¿Qué ha pasado con todos? ¿Por qué actúan así?

—Me gustaría conocer la respuesta a eso.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Lily pareció pensarlo un momento.

— Lo mejor será ir a buscar ayuda. Él es de Blue Pegasus, tal vez deberíamos dirigirnos allí primero, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ellos deberían tener alguna idea.

Y con esas palabras los dos se disponían a irse, más en el último momento un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

— ¿A dónde creéis que vais?, men.

Lily se interpuso entre Nichiya y Happy.

— Vete Happy, yo lo entretendré.

—Pero...

—Es Nichiya de quien estamos hablando, lo venceré y te alcanzaré después.

Happy, ya más convencido, se alejó volando, mas lo que ni él ni Lily pensaron es que sus compañeros de gremio fueran contra Lily al ver que este planeaba atacar a Nichiya.

— Pero, ¿qué os pasa a todos? Tenéis que reaccionar. — Lily estaba siendo inmovilizado en su forma humana por Gajeel y Laxus, quienes lo agarraban con fuerza por los brazos. Sus intentos de escapar fueron inútiles y solo pudo mirar como Nichiya se acercaba a él y simplemente inspiraba.

Ooo

El felino de pelaje azul volaba raudo fuera del gremio, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio en el acto. No podía creer que al fin había logrado escapar de esa vil pesadilla. Se detuvo cuando notó que estaba a una distancia considerable. Si bien Lily no era su exceed favorito, lo esperaba porque lo prefería antes que ir solo.

Contempló los alrededores casi desiertos, se encontraba en un espeso bosque a las afueras de Magnolia. Estaba a salvo. Eso pensaba cuando de repente un objeto le dio de lleno en la espalda.

Se volteó muy confundido, buscando al causante, mas no pudo ver a nadie.

Bajó hasta el suelo para buscar dicho objeto. Era una bala de juguete, como las que tenía...

—¡Asuka! —chilló el gato al verla apuntándolo con su arma de juguete. Lo que lo asustó e hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos no fue Asuka, sino sus padres, quienes la acompañaban haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Luego de ese grito le siguieron otros más, ya que los Connell empezaron a dispararle como si se tratara de un ave para la cena.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, volvió a elevarse y voló lo más rápido que podía. Los ataques seguían, mas pudo esquivarlos con maestría hasta que hubo un punto en que los ataques cesaron así que extrañado miró un momento hacia atrás y lo que vio fue el mismísimo infierno.

Miles de balas mágicas se dirigían hacia él rápidamente y con la seriedad que recurría la ocasión elaboró y empezó a llevar al cabo su plan, el cual fue realizado a la perfección y el exceed consiguió lo que se propuso desde un principio, que algunas de las balas chocaran entre ellas.

Aprovechando las explosiones, Happy usó la poca magia que le quedaba para hacer un último sprint, más no consiguió llegar a donde quería, y las alas desaparecieron haciéndolo caer a mitad de camino. Al menos había conseguido agrandar la distancia entre sus atacantes y él y ahora ellos, a causa de las explosiones, no sabían si se encontraba en cielo o en tierra.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó del suelo lentamente con esfuerzo, pero por muy débil que se encontrara no se rendiría, tenía que llegar a su destino y así poder salvar a sus amigos de lo que sea que les estuviese ocurriendo.

Durante un tiempo tuvo que caminar para recuperar todas sus fuerzas, mas eso no le impidió llegar esa misma noche a su destino.

Blue Pegasus era de apariencia excéntrica, con sus paredes rosa salmón y sus grandes alas (que simulaban ser del mítico animal que le habían dado nombre gremio) que poseía a los costados. Happy aún se cuestionaba para que servían. Aunque ese día no tenía tiempo para filosofar acerca de lo innecesarias que eran. No, ahora debía salvar a sus amigos de esa abominación.

Se deslizó hasta una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas e ingresó. La luz lo encandiló así que tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarse a ella.

Lo que vio allí dentro no le gustó ni un poquito.

— ¿Veis? Os dije que vendrían aquí. — El exceed de oscuro pelaje se levantó de la silla y una sonrisa ladina se extendió en su rostro.

Happy retrocedió lentamente hacia atrás al ver como muchos de sus compañeros y amigos del gremio se acercaban a él. De refilón captó en una esquina a los miembros de Blue Pegasus atados y amordazados.

Acorralado, así se vería si no tomaba una decisión ahora, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los Connell aparecieran y se viera rodeado y sin escapatoria. Dudaba que tuviera escapatoria ahora.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Alcanzó a chillar el exceed azul, antes de empezar a hacer piruetas en el aire para evitar que Max lo golpeara con su tan adorada escoba. Al estar tan concentrado en preocuparse de su supervivencia, no notó como Lily cerraba de golpe su única vía de escape.

Estaba desesperado. Y no mejoró el hecho de que ahora Laki también corriese en su dirección con un par de instrumentos de tortura en sus manos.

—¡Max speed! —conjuró aumentando tanto su velocidad que les fue imposible a sus captores seguirlo.

Happy se permitió reír al verlos desaparecer de su vista.

Y rió y rió, hasta que se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, sus amigos estaban siendo manipulados por algo, algo relacionado con Nichiya, pero él se sentía inútil en esos momentos, se sentía débil. No había sido capaz de salvar a sus amigos y había optado por huir en vez de intentar recuperarlos por muy imposible que pareciera el hecho que él venciera a sus compañeros.

Pero de la misma forma que era imperdonable el haber huido lo era de igual modo el que ahora estuviese lamentándose sentado en la rama de un árbol.

Con decisión se levantó y se juró así mismo que no descansaría hasta que todo volviera a ser igual que antes. Lo haría por su familia y lo haría también por él, era hora de que creciera como mago.

Se prometió así mismo empuñando como podía una de sus patas delanteras hacia el cielo nocturno. Sí, se haría fuerte, pero antes que nada tenía que conseguir un maestro. Natsu había tenido a Igneel y Gray había tenido a Ur, así que había llegado a la conclusión, de que él también necesitaba uno que le enseñara volverse tan poderoso como ellos.

Sin perder más tiempo, desplegó sus alas y voló en dirección a la ciudad más cercana en busca de algún maestro.

En eso estaba cuando advirtió a un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello plateado, caminando por el sendero, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Happy al verlo ahogó un grito, pensando que también estaba controlado por Nichiya, y se escondió fugazmente en medio de la espesura que el bosque le propiciaba.

El hombre al oír el sonido de hojas removiéndose, instintivamente miró en esa dirección.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — dio un paso amenazante en dirección a donde estaba Happy — Muéstrate.

Mas Happy no salió de su escondrijo. Prefirió analizar mejor la situación y evaluar si sería apropiado el dejarse ver.

El hombre, con la paciencia más que agotada, dejó fluir fuera de su cuerpo una cantidad mínima de poder mágico.

Happy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que el desconocido hombre era un mago y casi al instante, una loca ideal se instaló en su cabeza. Él podría ser su maestro.

Mas aún tenía ciertas dudas de si confiar en ese extraño o no.

Happy se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a pasearse de un extremo a otro, en su escondrijo, analizando mentalmente las ventajas y las desventajas que conllevaba mostrarse. Lo malo es que no consideró que, al hacer esta acción, su cola sobresalía desde la espesura de los árboles. Aprovechando esto, el hombre dio un salto y jaló la cola del exceed tumbándolo bruscamente en suelo.

—¡Eres cruel! —le chilló Happy entre sollozos.

—Oh, así que era solo un patético gato.

—¡Eres doblemente cruel! — le gritó, pero, para su desgracia el sujeto ya se estaba yendo.

¡Espera!

El hombre lo miró fastidiado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Tienes que ayudarme, por favor. — le rogó al borde de las lágrimas.

— Mira, gatito insignificante, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

El mago dio por finalizada la conversación y se dispuso a irse, pero no contó con que Happy le agarrara del pantalón.

― ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? — El mago movió la pierna intentando deshacerse del exceed, pero este había clavado las uñas en su pantalón.

—Mis amigos fueron hechizados, ahora todos están en mi contra gracias a Nichiya... ¡Si no me ayudas el mundo entero será dominado por un "gatito insignificante"! —Para el hombre, esto sonó tan ridículo que quiso reír.

—¿De verdad esperas que crea un disparate así? —sacudió su pierna varias veces para zafarse del agarre de Happy.

El aludido asintió sin ganas.

—¡Imposible! ¡El único capaz de dominar todo es el rey del inframundo! —se ajustó las gafas un par de veces antes de continuar —Y, es más, yo no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con una basura, sino que debería estar luchando valientemente contra los oscuros demonios del mago negro. Mi fragmento se...

Paro en seco su monólogo cuando se dio cuenta que el gato se disponía a irse.

—Vaya... resultó ser otro loco—musitó Happy decepcionado.

—¡E-Espera! — se acomodó las gafas para tranquilizarse tras darse cuenta de que había reacciona impulsivamente.

Happy volteó y lo miró con aburrimiento, cosa que lo fastidió de sobremanera.

—¿Y me llamas a mí loco? ¿Es que acaso no te escuchas cuando hablas? La simple idea de que un gato domine el mundo me resulta verdaderamente ridículo. Como ya dije, lo más probable es que el mundo sea dominado por el rey del inframundo y sus secuaces, por eso no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo y tus alucinaciones, tengo que evitar que eso pase cueste lo que cueste.

El exceed lo miró una última vez con desinterés y siguió su camino.

— Parece ser que no era tan genial como creía...

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero el mago logró escucharlo perfectamente.

Esa frase lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Si no estuviese muy "desocupado", que digamos, le hubiese ayudado con el único fin de hacer cambiar de idea al gato, el cual, por cierto, ya había abandonado el lugar.

OoO

Happy se sentó en medio del suelo con aire evidentemente decepcionado. El destino al que había llegado a parar era un pueblo cercano a Blue Pegasus, muy pequeño, y lo peor y más importante: Nadie era mago.

Se levantó aún sintiéndose muy desdichado y hambriento. Sobretodo eso último. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigió a una escondida pescadería que desde el momento en que llegó, había acaparado toda su atención.

Robó unos cuantos peces sin que nadie se diera cuenta y voló hacia el tejado del puesto para sentarse a comer tranquilamente sin ser visto.

Se sintió en la gloria tras el primer mordisco a su pescado y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se lo había acabado.

Estaba por terminar otro cuando oyó algo que realmente le interesó. Sus orejas se agitaron y prestó mayor atención a lo que decían las señoras chismosas que llevaban como veinte minutos hablando con la señora de puesto.

— Cómo lo oís, el marido de la hermana de la vecina de mi prima es marinero y le contó a su mujer que en uno de sus viajes vio una isla a lo lejos que desprendía poder mágico.

Las demás que la escuchaban se pusieron curiosas respecto al tema.

—¿Y se acercaron a investigar?

—No, no lo hicieron, podría haber sido peligroso así que decidieron dar media vuelta.

—¿Y sabes si fueron a avisar a algún gremio?

—No, no me contaron nada más, pero le preguntaré a mi prima la próxima vez, a lo mejor le contaron algo más.

Comió otro pescado más y guardó los restantes en su bolsa verde. Ahora que había recobrado un poco las fuerza se veía capaz de seguir su camino y ya había decidido hacia donde dirigirse esta vez.

Desplegó sus alas, como tantas otras veces, y voló raudo en dirección al mar. Una vez allí se fascinó contemplando los barcos pesqueros, cual tienda de chocolates sería para una persona, mas no fue capaz de sentir ninguna clase de poder mágico. No se podía quejar, después de todo, él había sido tan tonto para tragarse chismes de dudosa veracidad.

Rendido, buscó un sitio donde descansar. En eso estaba cuando lo percibió. Sí, un gran poder mágico emanaba de algún lugar. Con la mirada empezó a buscar en todos los sitios posibles (e imposibles también) de donde provenía, hasta caer en cuenta que, estaba detrás suyo.

La isla Tenrou.

* * *

Notas de las autoras:

Furrett: ¿y bien? ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿calabazas, bombas, parfums? xD Debo admitir que desde siempre me atrajo la idea de escribir una historia en conjunto, aunque lo veía como algo lejano o bien imposible. Y hubiese sido así de no ser porque gracias a mi sutileza(?) logré persuadir a Shuki para escribir este fic xD. Me enorgullece mucho el resultado.

Yuki Marvell: Tuvimos algunas dificultades para estar libres las dos al mismo tiempo para hablar sobre el fic y las medidas que teníamos que tomar en ciertas partes. Lo hicimos bastante bien, logramos acabarlo realmente rápido (dentro de lo que cabe) y no tuvimos problema en adaptarnos la una a la otra a la hora de escribir.

¿Nos regalan un review? c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece.**

* * *

 **No todo en una historia cliché es igual**

Desde el aire, Happy se quedó fascinado mirando a la isla.

Esta desprendía un brillo dorado como fuego desprende el Dragon Slayer de fuego. Bueno, esta magia salía con tranquilidad, a diferencia de las flamas de su amigo, que estaban listas para achicharrar a cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca (o no tan cerca como había podido apreciar en varias ocasiones).

La isla Tenrou no era una isla normal, no del todo. Así que tenía que haber alguna razón para que estuviese pasando todo eso, y pensaba descubrirlo.

Tras un pequeño impulso, el exceed se dirigió a la isla. Como primera opción, decidió encaminarse a la tumba de la primera. Tal vez encontrara allí a Mavis.

El sitio estaba justo como lo recordaba. Con árboles por doquier y con animalillos (algunos tan extraños que luego de verlos se hacía imposible encontrar raro un gato azul parlante y alado) inofensivos, y otros no tanto (como aquel que intentó concederle el honor de morir justo al frente de la tumba de la primera), corriendo entre la hierba.

Y... ¡justamente ese era el problema! Todo estaba como siempre. Eso solo podía significar que había perdido su tiempo, y la confianza que realmente nunca tuvo en las chismosas de hace un rato.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer al suelo y lamentar su suerte de la forma más dramática posible cuando escuchó pisadas de ¿un humano, quizás? No podía saberlo, la vegetación se lo impedía.

Con expectación fijó su mirada en los matorrales que, convenientemente tapaban la figura completa de ese... alguien.

No pudo reaccionar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el arbusto había sido cortado de forma que simulaba el contorno de una media luna.

Sintió un escozor en la mejilla derecha y se llevó una de sus patas a la zona afectada. Humedad. Incrédulo miró hacia su pata ahora además de azul, estaba roja. Por suerte el corte no era gran cosa.

Tragó en seco y giró su rostro lentamente hacia atrás.

La mirada que le dirigió aquel sujeto lo hizo temblar. Era alto, fornido, de pelo largo y que vestía unos simples pantalones y una capa. En su brazo expuesto se veía un gran tatuaje.

El hombre dejó caer su brazo y se mantuvo en silencio observándolo con esos escalofriantes ojos (si las miradas mataran, él estaría más que muerto, bueno, lo estaría de un modo u otro, a menos que el desconocido pasara de él, moriría allí mismo).

Happy se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Tuvo suerte la primera vez, pues solo el viento lo azotó (haciéndole aquel corte) pero dudaba que tuviera la misma suerte dos veces, de hecho, la suerte allí no desempeñaba ningún papel, no le había dado simplemente porque el hombre no planeaba darle.

—¿Q-quién eres? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar Happy.

—Soy el maestro que buscas—respondió resuelto el hombre y ante el asombro del felino se apresuró a decir—No hagas preguntas, no necesitas explicación alguna. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte porque sí. Ahora, vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

Happy ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, aturdido. Por un lado se alegraba de haber dado con un maestro... Por el otro, la situación era tan "oportuna" que asustaba.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó al salir de su estupor.

El hombre de piel trigueña y ojos carmesí se rascó la nuca.

—¡Hacia donde nos depare el destino! Vamos, mi joven aprendiz.

—Eso no tiene sentido...

Ignorando toda queja de parte del gato, se encaminó hacia las playas de esa isla considerada sagrada.

— Bien — el ahora maestro carraspeó un tanto nervioso — Cinco vueltas a la isla ¡corriendo! — concretó.

— ¿¡Qué!? — gritó espantado el minino — Eso solo haría que te quedaras sin aprendiz, pero si con un cadáver.

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó — no oses cuestionar mi sabia sabiduría. — por mero reflejo se llevó la mano al rostro para ajustarse sus... mierda.

El hombre se puso a sudar bajo la atenta mirada de sospecha del exceed, quien lo miraba analizándolo detenidamente.

— ¿¡Cómo es que sigues aquí!? Venga, corre ¡y que sean seis vueltas!

—¡Aye! — el exceed salió corriendo dejando un rastro de lágrimas y con el paso del tiempo, también de sudor.

OoO

Mostró una sonrisa ladina seguida de un asentimiento de aprobación al ver al pobre y desdichado exceed hundido boca abajo en la arena. Y no era de extrañarse, no habían parado (el plural sobraba ya que el maestro no movió un dedo) de entrenar hasta acaecer la noche.

El cielo estaba bañado de estrellas (que de seguro una entusiasmada Lucy se tomaría el tiempo de colocarles nombres raros... como ella misma), también se podía apreciar una hermosa media luna en todo su esplendor.

—¡Excelente resistencia! —elogió y con el mismo entusiasmo continuó —El siguiente ejercicio consiste en volar alrededor de la isla siete veces.

Ante esto, Happy solo pudo reprimir un gemido de horror y miró a su maestro rogándole con la mirada que se apiadara de él, pero este estaba muy ocupado calentándose las manos en la pequeña hoguera que se había hecho para darse cuenta del ruego del minino.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? — le preguntó con desdén una vez se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Pe-e-e-ro...— iba a protestar, pero calló al darse cuenta de que no lograría nada con eso.

El hombre lo vio levantarse del suelo mientras susurraba, por lo que él pudo entender, "ya podían ser arenas movedizas". Poco después su aprendiz levantó el vuelo y desapareció en la penumbra de la noche.

—Todavía te falta mucho por aprender.

OoO

Transcurrido una semana de entrenamiento (e insistentes quejas) el hombre estimó que Happy estaba lo suficientemente listo para arremeter contra "esa pesadilla", como la calificaba el gato. La velocidad de este último había incrementado de una forma impresionante. Hasta el punto de, cada vez que volaba, transformarse en una mancha azul que se confundía con el cielo.

Mas todo lo bueno tiene su lado malo también. Happy era incapaz de luchar, aunque sí era innato cuando de evadir ataques se trataba.

—¡Ahora sí podré derrotar a Nichiya! —aseguró el exceed con mucha determinación.

—No seas tan engreído, basura.

Bastó solo esa frase para que se desatara la discusión del día. Aún siendo así, ambos en el fondo...

—¡No eres quien para hablar! Si alguien es engreído eres tú.

—Cállate, sigo siendo tu maestro y me tienes que respetar.

...se despreciaban, sí.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, una vez el exceed despertó de su largo descanso, que este se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su maestro. Happy supuso que se había largado ya que su trabajo allí había terminado, pero le hubiera gustado agradecerle por sus severos entrenamientos, aun si eso solo provocara una sonrisa de superioridad en ese rostro que tanto había querido arañar en esa última semana.

Las fuertes ganas de acabar con Nichiya hicieron que se fuera de la isla sin ni siquiera comer sus pescados matutinos. Ahora tenía mayor confianza, y estaba dispuesto a intentar otra vez el liberar a sus compañeros.

Por el camino planeó una manera de vencer a Nichiya sin tener que batallar con los demás, cosa que sería complicada, pero que si salía bien, todo se arreglaría.

Primero pasó por Blue Pegasus, pero allí no había nadie, ni los miembros del susodicho gremio ni los de Fairy Tail, así que se dirigió a su próximo destino.

Magnolia.

Lo que vio allí le erizó el pelaje. No eran diez, ni veinte, ni cuarenta, eran cientos de personas las que se arremolinaban en los alrededores del gremio Fairy Tail venerando y clamando a Nichiya. Algunos llevaban inclusive consigo grandes pescados envueltos en lazos coloridos.

Arrugó la nariz en un ataque de envidia, ¡ese había sido su sueño por años! Suspiró, no era el momento para distracciones.

Y... debió haber pensado eso antes. Sí, antes de ser capturado en el aire por las runas aparentemente de Freed.

OoO

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó por enésima vez mientras se retorcía intentando liberarse.

Tan pronto como Freed abrió la puerta del despacho del maestro, lo lanzó dentro y se fue cerrando tras de sí. Happy no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña queja de dolor al caer con rudeza sobre el suelo.

Miró hacia arriba, a la mesa del maestro y encontró sobre ella al causante de su mayor pesadilla.

—Men.

El exceed azul apretó los dientes con ira.

Nichiya solo lo contemplaba desde arriba con una mirada desafiante. Tras unos segundos de miradas agresivas (que fueran adorables a la vista de los humanos era otra cosa), el exceed de elegante traje desenvainó su espada y se lanzó de lleno contra Happy. No sin antes clamar su glorioso: ¡Meeeen!

Happy lo esquivó volando con una rapidez asombrosa. Aprovechando su entorno, optó por aterrizar en uno de los estantes del poco iluminado cuarto. Eso le daría tiempo para planear una estrategia.

—¿Qué harían mis amigos en esta situación? —preguntó a nadie en particular, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, mientras esquivaba algunas estocadas de Nichiya y, posteriormente, el estante que cayó gracias a una arremetida de su atacante.

—¡Concéntrate en el parfum de la batalla, men!

—¡Aye! ¡Ya sé! —su mirada se iluminó cuando se le vino a la mente el rostro de la gran "Titania"—¡No perdonaré a quienes utilicen a mis amigos! Arrepiéntete de haber manipulado como marionetas también a los tuyos.

Lastimosamente su improvisado discurso no sirvió de nada... A menos que terminar en el suelo con Nichiya arriba suyo apunto de matarlo se considere "servir de algo".

Fue cuando recordó a Lucy. Y como su rara amiga mandaba a volar a Natsu cuando le colmaba la paciencia.

—¡Happy kick!

Y Nichiya fue despedido fuertemente hacia la pared.

El azulado exceed procedió a lanzarse contra su oponente antes de que este se recuperara del anterior ataque. Una vez lo tuvo agarrado del cuello sin dejarle hacer gran cosa para quitárselo de encima, alzó uno de sus puños y se dispuso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y en ese momento un ensordecedor rugido detuvo cualquier movimiento.

Los gritos de pánico cada vez se hicieron más numerosos y alborotadores.

El felino de refinado traje en un ágil movimiento se quitó de encima a un confundido Happy, aprovechando su despiste. Luego llegó hasta la ventana, subió las persianas y la abrió. Desde allí observó un oscuro panorama: uno en dónde las personas corrían despavoridas, sin dirección fija, soltando los jugosos pescados (y diversos otros regalos, como parfums). Sobre aquella gente se vislumbraba una enorme sombra, como si un eclipse hubiese tomado terreno en un lugar específico de Magnolia. Pero Nichiya parecía estar preocupado de otros asuntos.

—¡Men, mis exquisitos parfums! —saltó de la ventana hacia el ahora caótico exterior.

—¡No hemos terminado aún! —gritó Happy una vez salió de su estado de confusión.

Empapado de determinación e ira, desplegó las alas y le siguió. Pero al instante se dio cuenta de que aquella enorme sombra no era producto de un eclipse, sino de algo mucho más grande y temible.

Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente y solo se quedó allí en el sitio, estático y a la espera de que lo peor ocurriera.

— Esto — hipó — no puede estar pasando.

Nichiya por su parte se encontraba recogiendo un jugoso pescado del suelo sin hacerle el menor caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No fue hasta que una mujer en su agitada huida, pisó uno de los peces que se hallaban en el suelo, que el exceed no levantó la cabeza (obviamente para reprenderla, pero las palabras desaparecieron de su boca antes de poder formularlas).

Entonces la vio. A esa colosal bestia negra, con extrañas marcas azules en el cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con las que solía montar la Erza de su tierra.

—¡M-meen! —solo se fue capaz de decir, mientras su asombro era remplazado por el temor.

En un acto de reflejo, se levantó del suelo e intentó huir, pero solo tropezó con las piernas de la gente que estaba peor o igual de asustado que él.

Sonidos inentendibles empezaron a salir de su boca y al rato notó como se sofocaba y empezaba a transpirar. Internamente maldijo. Esa era muy mala señal, una que no le convenía.

Rebuscó entre su vestimenta y sacó otro bote con la pócima que le había ordenado hacer a Ichiya. Sacó la tapa del recipiente y lo elevó hacia su rostro, pero antes de poder llevárselo a los labios, una pierna chocó contra su costado y el bote cayó al suelo. Horrorizado miró como la pócima se iba extendiendo cada vez más sobre las baldosas.

Un potente rugido lo ensordeció. La potente ráfaga que este creó, lo hizo rodar y desplazarse varios metros hacia atrás.

Intentó correr, mas su cola completamente erizada y su temblor en las patas apuntaban que no sería tan sencillo recuperar la compostura y huir como si le pagaran en parfums por ello. El dragón comió más terreno hasta aterrizar al frente de Nichiya, destruyendo parte de la estructura del gremio y las de las casas que se encontraban alrededor. También alcanzó a vislumbrar una mancha azulada en el cielo que parecía retirar a las personas del lugar, mas eso no podía importarle menos. Estaba a punto de ser devorado o de reducirse a poco más que en polvo.

El pavor de Nichiya comenzaba a florecer en forma de sudor. Demasiado sudor. Y el dulce y fresco aroma que producía la pócima se convirtió en un hedor desagradable.

Los dientes le castañeteaban de miedo al ver como el imponente dragón abría la boca enseñándole sus afilados dientes, y luego alargaba su cuello en su dirección acercando más su boca a él.

Cerró sus ojos y se encogió lo más que pudo esperando alguna especie de milagro para ser salvado.

...Y el milagro llegó. Con la apariencia de una extraña y menuda criatura, blanca como la nieve, la cual se había interpuesto entre él y el dragón. Nichiya contempló, admirado, como temblaba el pequeño de pura valentía.

—¡Pun, pun! —fue su bizarro grito de guerra.

Acto seguido, su salvador, brincó haciendo una graciosa pirueta hasta la cabeza del dragón (la cual reposaba en las baldosas, aturdido por el movimiento de Plue). Con heroísmo comenzó a clavar su ¿nariz? en el cráneo del monstruo. Mas de nada sirvió acto tan noble, pues para la bestia solo bastaron dos sacudidas de cabeza para quitárselo de encima.

Plue salió disparado contra una muralla de ladrillos que existía en la parte trasera del gremio. Era lamentable como sus elegantes proezas no sirvieron de nada y ahora tenía su nariz atascada en la muralla y el cuerpo sin una forma definida a causa de semejante golpe... Parecía un verdadero helado de piña derretido y de heroico ya no tenía una pizca.

Cerca de los escombros se encontraba Happy. Este contempló extrañado como la figura del temible dragón iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y con él, los gritos de pánico y miedo.

Unos primeros valientes empezaron a salir de sus escondrijos y al poco tiempo las calles de magnolia se llenaron de gente aturdida y desorientada. No pasó mucho para que algún que otro ciudadano retomara su camino sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido.

Happy tenía sus sospechas, pero tras oír como algunos se quejaban sobre los pescados y botes de vidrio rotos que había por el suelo, no le cupo duba, no recordaban nada. Ni lo de Nichiya ni lo de Acnologia.

Tras decidir que eso no era lo importante en ese momento, fue en busca del problemático exceed de pelaje amarillento. Lo encontró intentan ponerse en pie con sus patas temblorosas.

Se fue acercando lentamente a él, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el exceed echó a correr. Estaba... ¿huyendo? Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a perseguirlo. No escaparía, conseguiría atraparlo tarde o temprano. Ya luego iría a ver si en Fairy Tail las cosas habían resultado iguales que con la gente de Magnolia.

—¡Nichiya!

—¡Meeen!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Porque sí, como está escrito arriba... ¡esto aún no termina! Tenemos muchas ideas y fumadas por agregar... así que ¡habrá un bonus explicando cada uno de los misterios sin resolver! 7u7**

 **Aprovechamos de pedir también disculpas por la demora u.u Y esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo! nwn**

 **¿Nos regalan un review? c:**


End file.
